¿Donde nacen los sueños?
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Para darte la felicidad, solo conosco una manera de darte lo que mas anhelas;Te amo y tengo que encontrar esta respuesta...Tu hielo derritira mi fuego eterno. Te amo


"**¿Dónde nacen los sueños?"**

**Por: Yuni**

"_**Disclamer: **__Yugioh no es mío"_

"_**Dedicado:**__ como si hubiera alguien mas_

_De donde naciera mi inspiración…"_

"_**Nota de autora:**__ muchas cosas que se viven_

_Y a falta de conocer otra manera de sentirlas…las escribo"_

**Capitulo Único**

"**¿Dónde nacen?"**

Ayer tuve miedo a saber porque no me eras eterno, Ayer pensé toda la noche que era muy estúpido mostrarme entero. ¡Qué confuso! Te rogaría que leyeras lento, porque ni siquiera yo completamente lo entiendo, ni con mis filosofías o psicologías… ¿Dime donde? Yo los he tenido desde niño, eh vivido con y para ellos, los perdí en un punto de mi vida. Y hoy cuando te encuentro nuevamente los tengo.

Yo quise pensar que nacían de mis ojos cuando te miraba entre el cristal que me separaba de tu piel, entre las letras escritas en papel, que los formaba el amor, los recuerdos o el rencor, no lo supe. Y todos piensan que nunca lo sabré.

Ayer tuve miedo, hoy no, hoy tome mi valor, me arme de fuerza y corazón. Deje atrás mi mundo y mi razón y me dedique a buscar una respuesta certera y a la vez fugaz…. El diccionario me brindo, su palabra toda carente de inspiración, frías letras por una razón: la ciencia…Ella no siente por eso no siempre entiende, ella dijo que ellos eran y me definió:

"_Fantasía, cosa irrealizable"_

Me pasme con horror, ante semejante declaración de poco sentido y emoción, sentí que quien lo escribió deseaba jugar a ser Dios, jugando a ser frio y no sentir. Cuando su constitución está realmente hecha de ello mismo. Desilusionado ante tal respuesta, emprendí mi camino buscando otro tipo de ciencia o expresión, la literatura es tan fría a veces, que nos calan los huesos en todas sus partes y contextos…

Busque entonces refugio en la psicología, idealizando que con su análisis humano, su respuesta me daría su ubicación y al ver la respuesta tan textual y fría pensé, que los humanos jugamos tanto a no sentirnos humanos. Deberíamos pensar mas como tales y el mundo sería menos complicado.

"_Producto nacido del subconsciente"_

Esta vez mis ojos parecieron nublarse, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pensara de tal forma?, entonces me dices que quien no sueña, no tiene subconsciente… ¡Que cruel y que poco humano es el hombre para el mismo! A donde llevaste a tu ciencia social Freud…

Hastiado de tanta frialdad me refugie en la filosofía, que ella con su hermoso análisis del mundo y de la vida, me mostrara la verdad tras tanta palabrería fría, pero en mi estupor pude darme cuenta que sería mentirme, que todas las grandes ciencias nacieron de la filosofía y si sus análisis tenían respuestas así de frías, quizás ella también lo seria, no me limite y lo busque.

"_Refugio humano, en donde su imaginación, plasma los deseos y anhelos, que comúnmente en un estado común, el hombre es incapaz de realizar de forma natural"_

En ese momento mire los libros y los maldije. ¡Es que el mundo siempre quiere mostrase a el mismo tan frio! ¡¿Acaso no le duele congelarse y no buscar refugio?! Y es que el hombre, para el hombre… Siempre será un completo imbécil. No ellos estaban mal, Los científicos, filósofos y analistas, eso no era verdad.

Lo que la mente del hombre puede crear, el hombre puede realizar, es que amor, mírate a ti mismo, en tu imagen fría, ¡la ciencia fueron sueños que los humanos hicimos realidad todos los días! Cada videojuego es un despliegue de nuestra eterna ilusión. Amor, ¿no lo vez? ¡Todo nace de nosotros y para nosotros mismos!

Los más bellos sueños los tuve despierto, cuando te mire, pensé que la vida era lo más hermoso, me deslumbre al perder mis miedos, aquella curiosidad broto tan intensa y la inspiración sin poderla detener, solo me traía muestras eternas para las letras.

Intentando entenderte más, oí tus relatos y pensé. Que la vida era muy mala para contigo, y quise sentirme luz de ella, para maldecirlo en el camino. Nunca pensé que los sueños me dieran por la espalada. Quizás la ciencia tenía verdad…

¡Era quizás verdad! Los sueños son estúpidos y una pérdida de neuronas, un estado horrible para enviar al humano a una especie de coma, era jugar con nuestras mentes en un ataque que gozaba el subconsciente de mostrarnos lo que queremos y nunca tendremos.

Tanto duele el vacio y la decepción, de no poder encontrar su ubicación, me empeño y digo no ¿Por qué me derrumbo? ¡No puedo! No quiero, mi misión es iluminar tu vida con mi oscuridad, es extraño pero es parte de mi paradoja de amor prohibido.

Déjame, dame tiempo para encontrar la solución a tus dolores de cabeza, para aliviar tu mente tan compleja, para alejarte de aquellos que te juzgan y te hablan…Que te mienten; me has puesto una especie de ley de hielo, ¿no entiendes? Este fuego lo quema todo inclusive el hielo y volverá a tus orbes a ser el agua que es lo que ah sido por siempre eterno.

Tengo fe, y te la doy como muestra: Mi eterna búsqueda. Cierro los libros y me tiro a dormir, te eh alucinado amor, me mire tocando tu mano, observando tus orbes intensos contra los míos que se derretían lento…El fuego derretido por el hielo… Te mire por un momento, y fue todo tan intenso, que sentí la sangre salir de mis adentros y esparciese por el mundo de mis duelos.

Y tan rápido como te tuve, tan rápido me dejaste, la oscuridad nos separo, una brecha entre el cielo y la tierra. Tan enorme que mis dedos no podían alcanzar tu cielo, y llore, me retorcí en un frio fatal, que no sentía nunca como ayer. Me vi, durmiendo entre las sabanas cubiertas de la sangre que deje atrás.

Desperté con el corazón ahogado en llanto mire el reloj que me apuntaba altas horas de la madrugada, me hundí en la almohada quise llorar pero frente el instinto, pensando que eso no era lo que buscaba, que esta especie de pesadilla en la que estaba, acabaría al amanecer.

Y por primera vez quise y pensé que podía comprender tu dolor cada vez que inclinabas tu cabeza, y lo mire: te vi retorcerte en dolor, en agonía, con la frente sudorosa, con tus manos apretando tu 

frente, con la vida siempre tan dolorosa, entendí el dolor de tu oscuridad, tus agonías por un momento y quise llorar, al verte sufrir, al verte llorar…al verte morir prácticamente así de una forma tan brutal, en una pesadilla, era una pesadilla.

¡No amor! No quería que sufrieras, no quiero que sufras, espera no voy a llorar. Dejare de temerme a mí mismo, tomare la fuerza que siempre eh tenido, buscare entre infiernos, matare a demonios y a un dios eterno, todo para encontrar esta respuesta, que tanto provoca tus quejas…que tanto te hace sufrir, para parar las pesadillas en tu vida y darte todo, lo que quiero para ti.

Quiero noches tranquilas en compañía de quien amas, que algún día ilusiono ser yo, verte reír en el espejo por algún gesto gracioso que hallaste en el rostro de tu amante en la noche anterior al sentirlo eterno, que algún día deseo ser yo….

Dejo atrás la filosofía y busco en dioses y en la vida. Te daré mi eterno regalo de amor cuando lo encuentre –no, el amor no porque ya lo tengo, me refiero a esta inquietud-, abriré los ojos. Seto, a veces duele… pero no importa, si veo tus ojos brillar, tu cuerpo descansar en una especie de coma que no es eterna ni dolorosa…

Verte gozar la vida una vez más, mi amado sacerdote, mi vida di por ti en una de mis primeras historias, ofrecí mi alma por tu vida, para que soñaras, para que vivieras, y hoy entrego toda mi alma a tu causa, a tus anhelos, eh de amarte mientras estas en duelo, por las palabras que dije y debí decir…

Para amarte como yo quiero, para sentirte como pienso que merezco. Para amarte eternamente y ser feliz, hare realidad eso que tanto anhelas y esperas. Y por eso estoy empeñado en saberlo, necesito encontrar la respuesta… Quiero descubrirlo para enviarte el secreto, para al menos enviarte cada uno de ellos que yo tengo…

Por amor quiero mostrarte, por amor quiero saberlo… para enviarte cada uno de ellos, Hoy yo quiero saber…

¿Dónde nacen los sueños?

Owari--

**Pareja: **Seto Kaiba x Yami Motou

Amor, espero estés muy bien, soy tan triste y tan feliz, Ayer yo te soñé... ¿pudiste hacerlo tú? No lo se…Esta todo tan bien o tan mal, no importa, te extraño y te sigo amando, cada día un poco mas…

Te amo


End file.
